Happy Birthday Misty
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's Misty's 14th birthday and all her friends are there. Ash is acting very suspicious so what is going on with him and why does he only buy his best friend a terrible present? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Meh I don't upload much anymore do I? Ugh damn school . Anyway, here is a little fic I wrote a while ago for Misty's birthday which I personally think is today. I wrote it around Christmas then by the time I found it again, I thought why not save it til her actual birthday x'D Anyway, hope you enjoy xD**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 13 (To be 14 in a few days)**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Leaf: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Gary: 15**

**May: 13**

**Tracey: 15**

**Max: 9**

**Delia: 31**

**(I hope that's everyone... :L)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these adorable characters or pokemon itself .**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the town of Pallet in the Kanto region. The early morning sun was hot and pounding down on the Ketchum residence and the Dodrio were squawking to alert everyone of the new day. It was truly a magnificent day and a special one too; today was Misty's 14th Birthday!

The red head had begun to stir as soon as the sun crept through the blinds in the guest bedroom. Stretching, she sat up sleepily and glanced around the bedroom before her.

Misty loved this room with all her heart especially since Delia had bought her a few things to make it truly her own. She was honoured to have practically her own room within her best friend's house.

After smiling fondly at the pictures on the cork-board opposite her, she lay back down, just thinking. Suddenly a thought came to mind, causing her eyes to widen and heart rate to increase. Today was her birthday!

Misty shot out of bed and practically ran to the wardrobe. She pulled out a turquoise blue vest top and white shorts before dressing herself in them impatiently. She shot over to the mirror and began fixing her side ponytail and brushing her teeth clean.

As she ran out of the room, she grabbed a pair of purple braces which she fixed as she ran down the stairs. Misty stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs, noticing how quiet it was. Azurill who came bumping down the steps on her ball like tail, crashed into her long legs.

'Morning sweetheart.' she cooed, before positioning the pokemon in her arms, just like she used to do with Togepi. 'Where is everyone?'

Before the aqua mouse pokemon could reply, dozens of party poppers banged and heaps of balloons and confetti were thrown at her.

The loud call of all the friend's stopped her from questioning all of the decorations.

'Happy Birthday!' they all chorused.

Misty grinned ear to ear as she noticed that all of her friends were there. There was Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Cilan, Iris, Gary, Leaf and Delia too. Of course all the pokemon were out of their pokeballs too and leaping about in excitement.

The red head thanked everyone before scanning the group for the raven haired best friend and secret crush of hers but she couldn't see those familiar chocolate orbs. She was just about to question where he was when in strolled Ash casually with Pikachu on his shoulder.

'Oh hey Mist' he greeted before sitting down on the arm chair. Misty couldn't help but blush at his outfit. He was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans with a black and red plaid shirt which highlighted his midnight locks. His shirt buttons were done up right to the top; he looked very handsome indeed.

The red head shook away her love struck thoughts by turning to the rest of the group.

'Thanks a lot you guys. You've really put a load of effort into this.'

Delia rushed over to the now 14 year old girl and pulled her into a motherly hug.

'You're welcome honey.' she pulled away from the hug, her eyes sparkling. 'You wait til you see the presents!'

As if on cue, everyone whipped out a present that was wrapped in shiny blue paper.

'It's present time!' the older woman squealed, taking Misty's hand and leading her to the sofa. Delia turned her head to her son. 'Why don't you sit next to Misty, Ash?' she suggested.

The teenage boy just shrugged and sauntered over to his best friend.

'Sure.' he replied in an unusually casual way.

Misty frowned at his odd behaviour but a present was shoved in her lap before she could ask what was up.

She looked down to see Pikachu's big black orbs staring into her own.

'For me sweetheart?' she asked as the electric mouse nodded encouragingly. As she tore away the paper, a red bottle was revealed. Misty couldn't help but laugh as she pulled out a bottle of ketchup. 'Uh... Great present Pikachu...' she looked confusedly at the gift before smiling down at the pokemon with a fake grateful smile. 'For sure it is; it's the best!'

The electric mouse cooed as she begun to open Max's present. As she opened it, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pikachu lick some of the red liquid secretly.

Misty smiled fondly to herself before opening the rest of her presents. She received a nurse joy outfit from Brock (to make her as beautiful as the pink haired woman), a whole new set of travelling clothes as a joint present from her best friend's May, Iris and Leaf, loads of books on water pokemon from Max, a birthday cake from Cilan and lots of clothes and decorations for her room from Delia. Of course, not forgetting the book from Gary that had 'How To Be As Awesome As Me' in large blue print. When she opened it, she discovered it was actually a trick and it was in fact a photo album.

Misty was excited to open Ash's present which came last. He threw the parcel onto her lap before resuming talking to Brock, causing the birthday girl to raise her eyes in bewilderment. When she went back to opening it, Ash winked at his mother. He had gotten her suspicious, his plan was working.

The teenager had wrapped the present extra tight to build the suspense until it was almost agony. When Misty finally opened the parcel, her face fell. In her lap was a pencil.

It wasn't even a special one; in face it was one that Ash won in the Christmas cracker the previous year. The red head glanced around the room to read the others faces. They all looked back at her as if she held the most precious gift in her hands.

Misty turned back to Ash, swallowing the lump that forming in her throat.

'T-thanks for the present Ash.' she mumbled, tears pricking her eyes. 'I love it.'

Ash turned from his conversation with Max, a frown on his face.

'Hmm?' he mumbled. He clearly hadn't been paying any attention to her. 'Oh sure.'

As he turned back, tears welled in her aquamarine orbs. This was the first birthday she had spent with him in years and all he gave her was a piece of junk!

Misty stood up on shaky legs before looking tearfully at everyone.

'If you don't mind, I'm going to head to my room for a few minutes.'

When everyone nodded in approval, she raced upstairs and slammed the door. As soon as Misty was out of sight, all eyes turned to Ash.

'So, do you think the plan's going well?' asked Brock, tickling Axew in the stomach.

Ash smiled slightly and gave his best friend a thumbs up.

'Yeah it's going great.' he stood up. 'I'd better go and give Misty her real present.' he patted the lump in his jeans pocket.

The teen was just about to head upstairs when his mom stopped him.

'Not so fast honey.' She caught him by the hood of his black hoodie which he later put over his plaid shirt 'If you want her to think you really don't care then wait a few minutes.'

Ash sighed and threw himself down into the nearest armchair. His mother had told him to wait about ten minutes but after five minutes of drumming his fingers on the coffee table he was going insane. After about seven minutes he stood up impatiently and ran up the stairs quietly, causing Delia to roll her eyes fondly at her son.

As soon as he reached Misty's room door, he stood outside it and pressed his ear against the door. At first he couldn't hear anything but after a few minutes of listening, his ears were filled with the sound of quiet sobbing. When he realised she was crying, he closed his eyes, his heart falling a mile.

'I'm sorry Misty but I had to do it.' He mumbled to no one in particular as he pushed open the door.

He looked around the room as he stepped in the door but couldn't see her crying face anywhere. Out of the corner of his orb, he noticed the open window. Ash's heart rate increased rapidly as he ran over to the window and glanced at the street below.

'Misty!' he yelled, still hearing the crying that was nearby. 'Where are you?!' he called desperately, fearing she had leapt out of it.

Despite her sorrow, the red head couldn't help but giggle her best friend.

'I'm over here, you idiot!' she slightly hissed at him before wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

Ash jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around to see she was under the desk.

He walked over and sat next to her, pushing away a few scrunched up tissues as he went.

'Hey Mist.' He began quietly, causing her to turn her body away from him.

It was obvious that she was still mad at him. Ash was just about to open his mouth to explain when she abruptly turned back to face him.

'How could you do it Ash?' she began, her voice like thunder. 'This is the first birthday you've spent with me since we travelled together. It's my birthday and I get you to spend it with you; it's a pretty special day, huh?'

At this, Ash frowned first but soon nodded in agreement.

'Well, Ash Ketchum…' she continued, causing Ash to jump. He knew he was in big trouble when Misty called him by his full name. 'If it's so special, then you could have at least bought me a special present. This, Ketchum…' she pulled the pencil out of her shorts pocket and snapped it in two. 'Isn't special in the least!'

Misty ended her rant by throwing the gift back to Ash and turning away from him, fresh tears emerging from her eyes.

Ash nibbled his bottom lip anxiously at her sudden outburst and glanced at the now even more so useless pencil in his lap. The teenage boy giggled and grabbed her hand to get her attention.

'Hey Mist?' he asked her, making her head snap around almost instantly. She had a deep blush on her face, which made her look even more beautiful. 'That's not your real present.' He admitted.

When Ash saw the red head frown, he reached a hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a small box. It was about the size of his hand, cerulean blue in colour and wrapped in ribbon that was the exact shade of her eyes. He handed it to her, a smile and blush decorating his handsome face.

Misty took it from him, not taking her eyes off the boy in front of her. Ash nodded encouragingly, noticing how bewildered she looked.

Finally, she snapped out of it and the teenage girl began to delicately unwrap the present. Her hands were shaking so badly which made opening it near to impossible, but she got there in the end.

Misty gasped as she lifted off the lid and caught sight of the present. Her aquamarine eyes filled with happy tears.

'It's…' she began, taking the fragile present out of the box.

'A Mystic Water Pendant.' Ash finished for her, a broad smile featuring on their young faces. 'I know, I got it in Unova. Remember that shop in Undella Bay well…'

Misty cut Ash off my pressing a fierce yet tender and loving kiss to his soft lips. At first he was too stunned to kiss back but he eventually did. When he pressed his mouth back on hers, he realised that her lips fitted perfectly on his; it was like they were made for him.

When they pulled away from the kiss about a minute later, Ash took the pendant from her, not daring to look into her eyes. Not speaking, he placed the gift around her neck. He thought she looked stunning so he couldn't help but look into her orbs.

When he met her gaze, Ash noticed that she was staring almost directly into his soul. He blushed, before coming out with what was on his mind.

'We kissed.' He mumbled, placing a finger on his tingling lips.

Misty's cheeks became even more flushed and she clasped the water droplet shaped pendant in her fingers.

'I know.' She muttered back, looking down at the necklace that was proudly hovering over her chest. It was then that she realised it had her name on it in a swirly, elegant font.

Ash blushed even redder as he took her hand in his, noticing that it fitted his perfectly, just like her lips.

'It was good.' He admitted shyly, stroking the ocean blue pendant with his pinky finger.

The teenage boy looked back up from his present to see she had that look on her face. Her eyes were wide and pretty and she saw staring directly at him while nibbling her lip invitingly. Ash knew exactly what she wanted.

With that he pressed another kiss to her lips. This time it lasted a few minutes and their lips moved to fit one and others.

After Ash pulled away, he put his hands on either side of the desk and the chest of drawers to pick himself up off the floor. He was nearly up on his feet when suddenly he lost grip and everything on top of the desk came flying on top of them both.

Misty laughed heartily and fondly at this as he blushed and exited the room quickly, before she yelled at him. He was nearly out of the room when he turned back to his best friend and not-so-secret-anymore crush.

'Misty?' he asked, causing her to look round from putting the items back onto the desk.

'Yes, Ash?' she asked, placing the pencils back into the pencil pot.

The teenage boy blushed before giving her a peace sign and winking at her.

'Happy Birthday, my Misty.' He told her before walking out of the room, leaving her smiling to herself and playing over what had just happened in her head.

It wasn't until Ash was already downstairs and playing with Pikachu that she realised that he had called her, his own.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you so much for reading! :D I shall be uploading another fic for Ash's birthday on Wednesday so see you then. After that I might not be uploading much for a few weeks because I'll be writing the Cilan and Iris third installment so it's ready for July. I dunno, it depends but that will probably take up all my writing time :) Thanks again for reading and see you next week!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Robin the Dewgong xD Catch ya later!**


End file.
